Twist and Shout
by Aohili
Summary: A little Twist on the traditional Team Fortress 2, will these girls be able to get along and prove themselves to be a well oiled machine of a team, or crash and burn?


Helen wasn't too fond of her work, as she wasn't too fond of her name.

Most of the time she felt was spent scalpel in hand and cutting someone open on a operating table.

She finally found herself finished with her contract, usually she expected that it would be a few months, or sometimes even years before she was called on again. It struck her as rather… odd that within days of returning to her beloved Austria, that she was called upon again.

The contract paid a hefty amount, enough that she'd likely never have to work again.

It was a week of packing and saying goodbye to her.. friends, before she was shipped off to new mexico.

She found the place smothering, wearing a set of red and white scrubs and her usual boots, which usually kept her rather cool, but it seemed impossible in the summer heat. She cringed as she saw the.. "secret base" she was directed too. It looked like a stone fortress, with a rather modern air to it, as modern as it could be.

She sighed, walking into the base, closing the door behind her, she looked up at the stone walls, they seemed rather clean and untouched. The base had just been built? Possibly.

Helen glanced down the halls, hearing the booming laughter of another.. woman?

She raised a brow, following the noise till she was lead to a small opening. She glanced inside, finding a woman, who was easily 6ft and a half tall, with bright red hair and wearing a blue sweatshirt.

Standing next to her was a young girl, dark black hair, tanned skin in a dark blue t-shirt and a black cap. The two women looked extremely different, besides the prominent roman nose. She could hear a few other voices coming from more into the room, but she seemed to freeze up.

It took a few moments before the redheaded woman looked over at Helen, she smiled widely, baring a set of rather sharp looking teeth.

"Velcome!" she yelled, a deep russian accent could be heard. Helen's response was to seem to shrink as the woman walked over.

"You must be new teammate! Vonderful! " she said. This earned a prompt eyeroll from the black haired woman.

"I am Yua, but you may call me Heavy!" she said, giving the tiny woman a pat on the back, causing her to nearly fall down. She smiled up at ""Heavy" blinking as she reached into her purse pulling out a long paper. Reading over it, sure enough.. she was apparently to be called "Medic" , She was a trained trauma surgeon after all.

Helen took a quick breathe "..I am Tianbi.. You may call me "Medic" She said, looking away, she made up a name on the spot, maybe? She liked it. The heavy nodded "It is good to meet you Medic! Many more teammates will show up, now you meet my Daughter" she said, gesturing to the black haired woman

"We call her "Scout". "Medic" nodded, walking inside with Heavy. In the room was a rather petite woman with blue glasses, long curled black hair and wearing a blue pinstripe pant suit. Heavy gestured too her

"This is "Spy", She doesn't speak English good, this is ok."

"'Hello." Spy said, her voice spoke of french decent.

Medic froze for a moment "..hello" she said quickly, earning a nod from the Spy.

"Donc, allez-vous continuer l'histoire?" Heavy spoke, she seemed to know french well, the Spy responded with a nod.

"Je étais en Italie, Vence maintenant, la femme m'a demandé: «Savez-vous où vous allez?" Je ai ri et dit "Non!" elle semblait confuse et m'a laissée seule, une heure plus tard, je me suis retrouvé entouré de vaches au milieu de la campagne italienne." The spy said, Medic raised a brow, not catching a single word she said. The heavy responded with another booming laugh, earning a cringe from the Medic.

A few long, boring french spoken stories passed another pair of Mercenaries showed up.

A tall and skinny woman, a rifle tied to her back, her long golden hair in long braids going down to her ass. She hid behind a hat and shades, She walked in, said her name was "sniper" and left, seemingly to claim a room.

The second was a short woman, hair in long golden curls and teased to high heaven, she spoke with a southern accent, a glove over her right hand, and wore a apron and a tool belt. She laughed and said her name was Jian, but to call her "Engie". She took her seat next to a awkward spy, who shoved herself into the other corner of the couch.

there was a few awkward pauses, Heavy seemed to try and teach the french spy some.. broken english. Medic remained shoved into a corner as the group conversed.

It was an hour before another soul showed itself, no one noticed her till she made a small "mmph", tilting her head in, a woman dressed in a full asbestos suit, gas mask and all, the only thing that made it define of her.. gender, was a large bump on her chest.. that and the fact she seemed to muffly say her name was "Sofia". She quickly left, holding a rather large bag of they assumed.. things.

Everyone continued to be in an awkward silence, Medic rubbed her arm awkwardly and slowly stood up, going to walk out as a booming voice came over what they assumed was an intercom.

"Welcome, Mercenaries. A few of you still have not shown.. up, but they will arrive tomorrow hopefully. You are an All female team, or Blu. Your job, is to attack the other team, In this case, Red."

The voice paused for a moment.

"Medic, You have your own medical lab, I expect a full report on your research that made you.. valuable. The rest of you may return to your Quarters, you all meet your new enemies tomorrow afternoon."

The intercom turned off, Medic froze.. She expected to patch up a few scrapes.. how the hell did this.. voice know about her oh so precious medigun research?! she'd question that later.. she read the fine print.. and she needed to get those papers written and printed.. now.


End file.
